1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camp chairs, intended primarily for use of out-of-doors, and more particularly to foldable camp chairs. Specifically, it is concerned with a camp chair adapted to be readily converted to a hand truck for transporting loads over soft or irregular surfaces.
2. Prior Art
I have observed that the pleasure we derive from an outing at the beach or a picnic in the country varies inversely with the mass of the assemblage of ice chests, lunch baskets, blankets, sweaters, baseball gloves, diving masks, "Frisbies", and sundry paraphenalia which we have come to believe are essential to the day's success. Carrying a heavy armload of provisions from parking lot to water's edge or picnic site is simply not enjoyable. Clearly a cart or dolly adapted to be wheeled on soft sand and irregular surfaces would provide a highly useful alternative.
A number of prior art carriers have been designed with this use in mind. Some of these are adapted to be converted to a chair when no longer needed for hauling cargo. The advantages of this feature are apparent. Generally, however, such dual-purpose devices are fragile articulated structures which are cumbersome and awkward to use and not entirely suitable for either purpose. In practice they often prove to be more of a nuisance than a benefit to the already overburdened outdoor enthusiast.
Many of these shortcomings stem from the fact that these devices were designed primarily as wheeled vehicles, with their use for seating treated as a matter of secondary concern. My approach has been to develop a structure that is first and foremost a seat or lounge. As a result, my invention overcomes the deficiencies encountered with the prior art devices, while providing all of the advantages of a compact lightweight carrier that is easily handled on any kind of soft or uneven surface and readily convertible to a comfortable yet sturdy camp chair.